Take That Chance
by FFTC Writes
Summary: ON HIATUS - Bella has been through a lot in her young life, and at the tender age of twenty- four she meets well-known business man, Edward Cullen. Could he be the savior she has been looking for? She isn't sure if she can trust him, but somehow she can't seem to help herself. Will she take a chance? Will this be her Happy Ending? Love, Abuse/Rape references. Mafia-type scenarios.
1. Prologue

I wrapped my arms around her slightly bulging middle and pulled her down onto my lap where she curled herself into my chest. I leaned back slightly, so that no weight would be resting upon her sensitive stomach. There were certain areas that were bruised from our child's incessant kicking. She would start crying if someone touch them.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired is all. Your baby kept me awake half the night."

"Oh, now he's my baby?"

"Of course, he always is when he's misbehaving. You know that." She giggled.

"Of course I do." I agreed. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll be alright, we can stay here."

"Bella, you're falling asleep."

She sighed. "I want to stay out for a while. We won't be able to when the baby comes." She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck, her breath soft against my skin. "I want to be able to see my friends before then. This is our last chance to have fun."

"Are yo-" I looked around us and spotted newton attempting to get into the VIP area, waving his hand in the bouncers face. His podgey, child-like face scrunching up in annoyance. His hand waving erratically in the bouncers face. "What do you think you're doing here Newton?"

"Isabella invited me." He grinned, acting as though I would actually believe him. "She told me where to be and at what time." He tried to get through the wall of muscle yet again, another failed attempt. "She wanted me here. She wanted to see me, she told me."

"Why would she want that?" I asked, "Why would she want to see you?"

"Because she's carrying my baby."


	2. Chapter One

**BPOV:**

I entered the dark club. I had no Idea what I was doing here, but I needed this job,so I had to put up with it. This was supposed to be an upscale place. So whats with all the dark corners and dimmed lighting? Alicde had told me that this was a 'bright and classy place to work'. I could see nothing classy about this place, it was like there wasn't anyone here, but I could hear them all milling around.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here to start my job, look, if you don't tell me where he is, then I'll just ask someone else." I sneered. "Someone who's body isn't half silicone."

"Bitch." She sniffed, her face twisting like she had smelled something bad.

"I'd watch it if I were you, if the wind changes your face might be stuck like that." I relplied, folding my arms.

"How dare-"

I cut her off, not taking her shit. "Then again, that might just be a major improvement."

I walked away from her, not wanting to be around someone like her anymore. There was no point in getting into an arguement with her, it would only end up with me loosing my job before I had even started it. I still needed to meet with the 'Manager' of this fine 'Establishment' a Mr. E. Cullen. I saw a kind-looking girl in the corner, brown hair with thin black framed glasses, and a sweet smile.

"Hey, I'm looking for Mr. Cullen, could you point me in the right direction?"

"Yes, he's just.."

"Right behind you." A voice said. "Hello Miss. Swan."


	3. Chapter Two

**BPOV:**

I saw a kind-looking girl in the corner, brown hair with thin black framed glasses, and a sweet smile.

"Hey, I'm looking for Mr. Cullen, could you point me in the right direction?"

"Yes, he's just.."

"Right behind you." A voice said. "Hello Miss. Swan."

I turned around, my jaw falling to the floor. The man before me was no ordinary man, he was nothing less than a God. Chiseled jaw, prominent cheek bones, perfectly pink pouty lips, and his eyes, my God his eyes, I could describe them forever, they were a mix of gold and emerald green. He could either disarm you or kill you with one single look. Or, in my case, turn you into a puddle on the floor.

"You're Mr Cullen?"

"Indeed, it's nice to meet you Miss. Swan." He placed his hand upon my the small of my back and led me to the back area of the club, it was much light back here which was strange, shouldn;t it be the other way around? Anyways, his hand, mainly his fingers, were taping a random pattern, the tingling feeling spread upward and outwards throughout my body.

"You as well." I tilted my head a little.

"Something wrong?"

"I kind of expected you to be older." Where the hell did that come from?

"Older?"

"Yes. You don't seem old enough to own so many businesses."

"How much do you know of me, Miss Swan?"

"Not a lot, but enough." I grinned.

He opened the door to what looked like his office and allowed me to enter first. So this man was a gentleman and a charmer, what couldn't he do?

"Who was that woman out there?" I questioned.

"Which one?"

"She was blond, made of silicone.."


	4. Chapter Three

**BPOV:**

He opened the door to what looked like his office and allowed me to enter first. So this man was a gentleman and a charmer, what couldn't he do?

"Who was that woman out there?" I questioned.

"Which one?"

"She was blond, made of silicone.."

"Ah, that would be Tanya."

"I'm guessing she likes you, because she wouldn't tell me where your office was."

"She blocked you?"

"Yes."

"I'll deal with her accordingly, she shouldn't even be working here anymore."

"Why not? Is she barred?"

"No, I fired her three weeks ago but she just won't leave."

"Want me to deal with her for you?"

"No, thank you though, I need to deal with her myself."

"Do you mean _deal_ with her or just give her a 'talking to' and then kick her out?"

"You know more about me than you're letting on."

"So what if I do?" I questioned,

"You'll need to tell me what you know."

"Why would I need to do that?"

".. I just need to know, for your safety." He replied.

I sighed, why would this man, this perfect man, need to know anything about me or what I knew? All I was to him was an emplyee. He shouldn't care about someone like me, no one else ever has, except formy father. Then again, I hadn't seen him once in the last two years, mainly because of my ex-boyfriend, and because of the distance I would have to travel to see him, not that Iminded in the slightest, it was just easier to comly with my ex's' wishes back then.

Not anymore, I'm my own woman now.

"You need to know what I know, I don't even know your name."


	5. Chapter Four

**BPOV:**

"How can I trust you?"

"You wish to know my name?"

"That would be a start." I answered.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen." He said, "And you, Miss. Swan, are hired."

"Your hiring me? Why?"

"I honestly do not know, I just like you."

"So it's not because I stood up to you?"

"Maybe, just a little."

We sat down on either side of his desk, I folded my hands in my lap, my head bowed slightly. I could feel his eyes upon me, it didn't feel wrong, no, just like he was admiring me from afar. Even if he was sitting right across from me. I should really stop this internal dialouge.

"You don't like it when women stand up to you, do you?"

"My mother and younger sister stand up to me all the time."

"Does she have you wrapped around her little finger?"

"Sometimes, it depends on what mood I'm in."

"Always maxing out your credit cards?"

"Yes," He paused. "Do you know her or something?"

"Nope. Just a guess."

He pulled some papers from the top left draw of his desk, shuffled them a little and lay them down in front of me, I had no idea what they were for. Wash this way of keeping me in line, by having me sign something that will probably be written in blood?

"What are these for?"

"These are just something I would like you to sign."

"I'm not signing anything until I know exactly what it is."

"It's just in case you see anything you're not supposed to." He said, "It's happened too many times now, so this is just a precaution."

"What is I don't sign it?"

_Should Isabella sign the contract? Yes, No? Review!_


	6. Chapter Five

**BPOV:**

"What happens if I don't sign it?" I asked.

"Then you don't have a job here, I can't be having people seeing things and then going blabbing to the cops."

"You think I would blab to the cops? You don't even know me."

"Agreed, but I had this in place before you applied for a job here, this needs to be in place, just in case."

"So you basically employ people you don't trust?"

"There are some that work for me that I like to keep an eye on, yes."

I crossed my arms and slouched in my chair, thoroughly pissed of what he was acusing me of. He didn't know me from adam, so who the hell was he to judge me? Asshole. Look at him, sitting there in his five-thousand dollar suit, thinking he's God. Where does he get off? One minute he's all nice and charming and now he's a total dick.

Um, Bi-polar much?

"And you think I'll be one of those?"

"I have no idea, but I sincerely hope not. You don't seem like the kind of person to go behind someone's back.."

"I'm not, and I'd rather not be judged along with the herd."

He held his hands up in a kind of surender, "I wasn't judging you, merely stating fact."

"Right, well, I would like to be able to take this home with me and read through it."

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to do that."

"You don't get to 'allow' me to do anything, if I want to do it then I will, comprende?"

"Sure." He sighed. "You're very.. independent aren't you, Bella?"

"My name is Isabella, okay?"


	7. Chapter Six

**BPOV:**

"My name is Isabella, okay? Only people I trust can call me Bella." I said, "I'll give you a call when I've read this."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Did you not hear what _I_ said? I don't let people tell me what to do, now, I'm going to go home with this and read it through. I will call you tomorrow." I lifted the papers ffrom thr desk, thankful that he didn't try and touch me again and left the room, closing the door silently behind me.

You'll never guess who I bumped into in the hallway? Yup, Whore-anya.

"What do you want now? Besides a smack.."

"I want you to get out of my way."

"Yeah, you'll have to use your manners like your Momma taught you."

"Did you just insult me?!"

"Nope, no idea what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes. "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, um.. Yes, move out of my way."

"Say please or there will be no desert after your dinner." I pointed my finger in her face like a stern parent.

"Bitch, I'm only going to tell you one more time.."

"Why, is that all you can count up to?" I giggled.

Her already fugly face was turning a unattractive purple colour. It did not suit her what so ever. It was amusing to see her get all riled up though, I must admit. I could sit there all day long and watch her chase her tail liike some dumb dog, oh no, that's an insult to dogs. She folded her arms across her barely-there chest, as if that was supposed to scare me. This woman was pathetic.

"Do not mess with me bitch." I growled.


	8. Chapter Seven

**BPOV:**

"Do not mess with me bitch." I growled. "We wouldn't want to see your pretty face a mangled, would we?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, bitch!" I snarled.

"Is that name supposed to impress me or something?"

"Maybe you've heard of Charles W. Swan?"

"Um.."

"You know, the Commander-In-Cheif of the Chicago Police department."

"The man who put Ja-"

"Yes, the man who put Aro Vulturi, your father, away for sixty years, for twelve murders and three atempted murders."

"He put an innocent man away." She sneered at me, "He's a crook."

"Your father is a murderer, he's exactly where he deserves to be!" I growled.

"Don't you speak of him like that, he was a good man!"

"He is where he belongs, and I hope he rots in hell for what he has done."

She stepped forward, glaring down at me.

"I suggest you back of, before I have to make you!"

"Oh, bite me you cock muncher."

Shew raised her hand and was about to slap me when Edward came out of his office, to see what all the racket was about. He found us, standing toe to toe, snarling and growling at eachother. I knew everything her father had done, who he had done it to, he had killed two people very close to me.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"Ask the whore." I huffed. "She starteed spewing shit at me the minute I stepped out of your office."

"You lying little bitch!"

"Oh shut the fuck up will you Barbie." I rolled my eyes. "No one wants to listen to you anymore."

"Isabella, how do you know of Aro?"

"Because he killed my mother, Renee Swan, four years ago."


	9. Chapter Eight

**BPOV:**

"She started spewing shit at me the minute I stepped out of your office."

"You lying little bitch!"

"Oh shut the fuck up will you Barbie." I rolled my eyes. "No one wants to listen to you anymore."

"Isabella, how do you know of Aro?"

"Because he killed my mother, Renee Swan, four years ago."

My words kept her quite for a few minutes. Edward looked between the two of us for a moment, and then he set his gaze on Tanya.

"You need to leave the premises now, before I have you arrested for trespassing."

She looked slightly stunned by his comment.

"How do you think you are ordering me around? Go ahead and call the police." She screeched.

This girl was dumber than a box of rocks. She wanted trouble. Edward was done calling the authorities before either of us could say anything.

"I am looking forward to seeing them cart you off to jail."

"Just shut up."

"I'll imagine it's not the first time some one has cuffed you," I said, laughing at my joke.

I had turned to talk to Edward when I felt a heel in my back. Apparently, she had pushed me into Edward, causing both of us to fall to the floor. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around my body, and for a second, I lost myself in the depth of his eyes.

I could hear her annoying cackle in the background.

"I made you fall! I made you fall!" She chanted as she clapped her hands, sounding like some childish brat.

He was beyond furious.

A sharp pain shot up my back as I ran my fingers over the spot where she had kicked me. I pulled them around only to notice there was blood on my fingers.


	10. Chapter Nine

**BPOV:**

The smell and sight of blood were becoming too much for me to handle. It was all I could do to call his name out as I started to fall to the floor.

When I woke up about an hour later, I was on the couch in Edward's office. I yelped as I felt a sharp pain in my back. He walked in a few moments later, and the look on his face was a combination of panic and concern. I would have never imagined someone like him being panicked over any thing, including me.

"Bella, let me look at your back. I have to see the extent of the damage she did. I need you to take your shirt off."

"What did you just say?"

He sat down on the couch next to me and looked into my eyes. I could not pull myself away.

"I'm trying to help you. Let me see your back."

I reluctantly pulled at the hem of my shirt and drew it over my head. I was rather thankful that I had chosen to wear my best bra today.

It was black with lace trimming. The design gave me great cleavage.

While I was turning to let him look at my back, I heard a gasp slip from his mouth.

"What are these all over your back, Bella?"

"Um, just a few scars."

"Just a few? I can count at least a dozen."

"Don't pay them any attention. That's just part of my past."

"Who did this to you?"

I turned my head slightly to look at him. His eyebrows were close together, the look in his eyes was almost murderous.

"It was my ex. He liked to take his aggression out on me when he had the opportunity."


	11. Chapter Ten

**BPOV:**

"Who did this to you?"

I turned my head slightly to look at him. His eyebrows were close together, the look in his eyes was almost murderous.

"It was my ex. He liked to take his aggression out on me when he had the opportunity."

I could feel his fingers running over my back, and I would be lying if I said it was not comforting,

"His name? I want to know." He said, almost growled. "No man has the right to do this to you, Bella."

"Michael Newton."

"I promise you, he'll never touch you again. Now let me get you an ice pack and some bad aids." He sighed. "Fortunately, you don't need stitches."

I watched him get up to walk into the bathroom. Being taken care of by Edward was surprisingly nice. Once he brought over the ice pack, he placed several band aids on my back. I laid on my belly as he applied the pack, and then he excused himself. He told me he had to make a phone call.

I had this feeling that who ever he was talking to, it had to something to do with Mike. I could hear his voice in the hallway. He wasn't yelling, but I would certainly not wan to be on the receiving end of that conversation.

The only words I could make out clearly were Newton, away, and drive. I was floored that this man had this level of concern about me and my past. Why did he care about Mike? Edward had to have some connection with him that didn't include me.

He walked back over to the couch once he walked back into the office.

"Let me take you home, Bella. I want to make sure you are safe."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**BPOV:**

"Let me take you home, Bella. I want to make sure you are safe." He said.

"I can't let you do that."

"Give ma a good reason why I can't."

I didn't want him to know about my place. It was dilapidated at best. Mike had even tried to burn it down one night.

That memory of that night made me shudder.

"You need a fresh shirt. Hold on and I'll get one for you."

I had not noticed the blood stains on the back. Wearing it would not have been comfortable. He came back with a tshirt, and it smelled like him. It was a man's cologne that had watery notes. There was not much about this man that was not getting to me.

"Now let me take you home. WHere do you live?"

Since he had already hired me, I was his employee, and I could not justify lying to him. After I gave him the address, he looked at me as if I had a third eye.

"You do realize I would never want my worst enemy to drive through there? Much less live on that street.." He ranted. "How long have you been there?"

"It was not my choice, Edward. It was the best I could do in order to survive." I answered.

I could see his fist clenching. He walked away from me only for a brief minute and returned to where he had stood.

"Don't fight me on this. I will take you to this place you called home. I will escort you inside, and we will collect your possessions. Then I will drive you back to my place. We will figure the plan from there."

I wanted to fight him on this. I needed my independence.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**BPOV:**

After all those years of fighting to be free from Michael, I valued the fact that I was under no one's control. Now Edward was trying to tell me what to do.

"I can't stay with you," I had to think fast. "I have not even signed the contract. Why would you want me under your roof? Aren't you afraid I will talk to someone?"

He ran his fingers through his thick hair. I could see the wheels of his mind spinning.

"Fuck the contract," he growled. "As my employee, I have to be assured of your safety." He ran his hands through his unruly hair. "I can't hire you whilst worrying that you won't live to see the next morning."

I could see the validity in his argument. It would not do him any good to give me a job if I was not going to make it through the night.

"Alright, I will stay at your place, but I am only staying long enough until I get a place of my own."

We walked out of his office quietly. He led me to a dodge charger, which I had the feeling that was his car. Everything about it screamed his name. He opened the door for, and I slid inside. I practically purred at the feel of the soft leather beneath me.

"I heard that sound, and I'm glad you are comfortable." He had a smirk on his face that could drive a woman insane with lust.

We were silent as he drove through town. He knew where he was going, so I did not have to give him directions.

When we turned down the street, I told him to look for the house with the scorch marks on the side.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**BPOV:**

When we turned down the street, I told him to look for the house with the scorch marks on the side. He shook his head at that comment.

Once Edward had parked the car, he helped me to get out.

"The city should condemn this place, Bella. You can't live in this place." We walked through, the evidence of my life with Michael was everywhere. It was filthy, and I felt ashamed as he walked around the crap that was everywhere.

I gathered the few belongings I had from the bedroom and bathroom. He was patient with me as I did this.

"You are never coming back here again. It's far too dangerous for you here. If I had know Mike had done this, things would be different."

I shot him a look that spoke volumes. I knew he had some involvement with Mike. Now he had confirmed it with that admission.

"Let's just get out of here," I told him as I zipped up the bag.

Honestly, I was glad to never return to this.. my own personal hell.

He drove us to a secluded neighborhood. It was the very opposite of where I had been living.

He pulled up into the garage of a house that was farther off the street. I could tell that the man liked his privacy. He gathered my bags after opening my door. We waked into the mud room which was next to the kitchen.

"You have to be hungry," he said to me.

Food was the last thing on my mind, but he looked genuinely concerned.

"I can make something for myself, Edward. You have other things to do, and a business to run."

"Right now, my main concern is you, Bella. What would you like to eat?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**BPOV:**

"I can make something for myself, Edward. You have other things to do, and a business to run." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"That's why I have other people that work for me. Right now, my main concern is you, Bella. What would you like to eat?"

Once again, he shot down my argument. Would I ever have an opportunity to get him to see my point of view?

Feeling slightly irritated, I walked right over to the fridge. I pulled out enough food to make grilled cheese sandwiches. I figured it was easy enough for to handle since he wanted me to eat.

"I am getting out everything you need to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Since you are so concerned about my well being, why don't you make one for me while I go lie down. I'm exhausted. Just tell me where the bedroom is so I can lie down."

I was not sure if he was angry at me or not. At that point, I was too tired to really care. It had been a tiresome day, and all I wanted was a pillow under my head.

"It's upstairs, the second door on the left, Bella. Sweet dreams."

I turned around briefly as I was walking away from him. He looked defeated. I started to feel guilt over the way I had talked to him. I knew I needed to lie down, though. It was the only way I would be able to handle all of the drama I had experienced today.

Several hours later, I woke up in a dark room. There was not a clock around, so I walked cautiously downstairs. I remembered my way to the kitchen, and I saw the microwave. The time was three thirty a.m.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey readers! I'm back! Wasn't gone for long, but still. Chapters will be between 350+400 words for now.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I crept down the stairs slowly, carefully, peaking around the corner, my hair a dark curtain in front of my face, I hoped he wouldn't be able to see me. I wasn't sure if Edward had left after I told him I wanted to sleep. The exchange between us had left a pleasant aftertaste in my mouth.

"Isabella, you're not that good at hiding, you know?" He laughed softly before turning back to the stove.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What're you making?"

"Pancakes."

"You're making pancakes?" I frowned. "You, a big boss man, a Mob Boss none the less, are making pancakes?"

"Mob Boss? Where did you get that from?"

"The news, Magazines.. the Internet-"

"Bella-"

"And all those guards outside your office before." I pointed my finger at him. "The ones that disappeared the second I stepped out into the hallway."

"If you know so much, then what are you doing here?"

My smile got bigger.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Are you feeling okay?" He came over and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of everything.."

"Do you kill people? Do you kill innocent people for no reason? Do you hurt women or children?"

"What? No!" He had the hole 'dear in caught in headlights' look going on.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, holding my plate out for him, ready for it to be filled with some of those delicious looking pancakes.

"Oh okay." I nodded as he piled them up high. "Yeah, it doesn't matter to me." I said, "I'm used to people like you."

"People like me?"

"Yup, people who use and abuse others."

"I only 'abuse' those who deserve it."

"And who deserves it?"

"Rapists, wife beaters, kiddie fiddlers." He crossed his arms over his chest. ""People who deceive me."

His gaze was un-yielding as he gazed at me.

"Who hurt you?"

"It was nothing, I fell down the stairs and landed in some broken glass."

"'Landed in some glass', eh? That what he tell you to say?"

I knew, that he knew, that I was lying but I didn't know what else to do.

Should I tell him? Could I trust him?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey readers! I'm back! Wasn't gone for long, but still. Chapters will be between 350+400 words for now.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"You need to tell me the truth."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"I gave you a bed to sleep it, and I fed you, would someone untrustworthy do that?"

"Only if they wanted something in return."

"Isabella, all I want is for you to be safe. Nothing more or less than that. I want you away from whomever has been hurting you."

"I've been away from him for a while now, three hundred and miles and six feet above, thank God."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah, two years back." I answer.

"How did he die?" He asked.

"He was shot between the eyes. " I paused, grinning to myself. "Nothing more than he deserved, he got caught steeling money from some big shot back where we lived."

"Where did you live?"

"Seattle, Washington."

His eyes widened before he grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland, His green eyes glittered dangerously, like emeralds.

"What has you so giddy?"

"Did you ever find out who the 'big shot' was? The one he was steeling from, the one who killed him.."

"No, not yet." I sighed, "But when I do, I'm going to lay one on him so good it'll knock his socks off."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Looing forward to what?"

"You knocking my socks off."

"Wha-" I paused, my eyes widening. "- the guy, the one who killed him, that was you?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, um.. okay then. That kinda makes sense now. I mean, how many big-time Mafia bosses are there in Chicago?" I murmured.

"Just two. Me and my Father."

"So, basically, you two own this city?"

"Well, I say my Father, it's more like my mother, Esme, she wears the trousers in their marriage. He knows it, and would happily admit it to anyone in the family, but in public, that's another matter entirely." He laughed.

"Sounds like another couple I know."

"Do I know them?"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey readers! I'm back! Wasn't gone for long, but still. Chapters will be between 350+400 words for now.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Rosalie and Emmett McCarty?"

"You mean my Cousin Emmett?"

"He's your cousin?"

"You act nothing alike, nor do you look alike. It never clicked. We've been best friend for years, since I lived in Seattle."

Something seemed to click for him, like he was figuring out a piece to a puzzle that had been annoying him for the longest time.

"What is it?"

"Your Isabella Swan?"

"You already knew that."

"Your Rose's 'Izzy'. Her best friend. She never stopped talking about you. You were all she would ever talk about, mainly about your 'boyfriend'."

"Really?"

"All the time. She wanted nothing more than to be able to help you. But, he had threatened you. He said, pausing slight as if to gather his thoughts. "I would have helped, but she said it would have just caused more trouble for you." He finished.

"She never mentioned him by name?"

"She always called him 'Jay'."

"That's what he had everyone call him, everyone but me. He made me call him 'Sir' or 'Master'." I sighed, smiling and nodding to myself. "I'm he's dead, and I'm glad you killed him. He got what he deserved."

"They all do." He winked, making me blush.

Our conversation was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it, holding up his finger in a 'one minute' gesture.

I nodded and preceded to look around the bottom level of his home. Everything was spaced out, all the little knick-nacks were all in their own space. Cream was the main colour of the living and dinning areas, with a slight brown shading here and there.

There was a humungous flat-screen Tv hung on the wall, he was a male after all. With hundreds of Dvds, CDs and video games surrounding it in different cabinets.

When he came back into the room, he was dressed in a suit, most probably Armani.

"I have to go out for a while."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hey readers! Chapters will be between 350+400 words for now.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

He came back into the room, dressed in a suit, most probably Armani.

"I have to go out for a while." He said, fastening his cufflinks.

"Can I ask where?"

"Best if you didn't." He answered.

I nodded, "Going to save some other damsel in distress?" I laughed.

"You could say that." He nodded, grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Wait." I called.

"Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to know when I'm going to start work?" I asked.

"Oh, um.. say, saturday night?"

"Alright." I smiled. "See you later."

"Indeed. Oh. The fridge is stocked, so are the cuboards. And there are plenty of movies for you to watch." He told me. "Order take-out if you want, just put it on my tab."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Alright, have fun!"

He laughed.

"Was that the right thing to say?"

"It was fine." He grinned.

"Right, um, should I wait up or not?"

"You can if you want to, but I won't be back for a long while. I think it'd be best if you went to bed."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, Isabella."

"Just Bella." I told him, again.

"Okay, I'll see you later.. 'just Bella'." He grinned.

The second he closed the door, it was like a whole new world had opened for me. I'd never had so many gadgets to-hand before, it was all a little mind boggling. I didn't know where to start. I rummaged through his dvd collection until I found some action/rom-com/comedies to watch. It was always good to have a mixture.

The next time I looked at the clock, it read 21:37pm. I had been watching films and eating junk food since ten am this morning. That was not a good thing. All the sugar had made it so that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

I decided to go for a wander upstairs, just to see what there was.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey readers! Sorry it's short, had to stop half way..**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The next time I looked at the clock, it read 21:37pm. I had been watching films and eating junk food since ten am this morning. That really was not a good thing. All the sugar intake had made it so that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I decided to go for a wander upstairs, just to see what there was.

I knew it was a bad idea, but I was too wired to sit still. It was like there were ants in my pants. Just running around down there, without a care in the world..

I slowly make my way up the large staircase, everything in this house was very-expensive looking. So much so that I didn't want to touch anything for fear of breaking something. Pieces of artwork hung on the walls, some looked to be hundreds of years old.

I was about to enter what looked like his personal study when I heard the front door open and close, how long had I been up here?

"Isabella?"

"Upstairs, be down in a minute."

I pratically skipped down the stairs. I wondered, if he would tell me where he had been, and what he had been doing.. probably not, I'm guessing.

"Save any damsels?" I asked as I reached the last step, there was someone standing beside him.

"Who is thi-" I stopped. "Dad?"

"Isabella?"

"What're you doing here?"


	21. Chapter Twenty

**BPOV:**

"Edward here, he came and got me, he knew I wanted to see you." He grinned through his thick mustache. "He came to my house, well, he sent someone."

"I turned to Edward. "Why did you do this?" I asked softly.

"I knew you wanted to see him." He shrugged.

I ran and huggedhim, my arms wrapped around his neck. I don't know how he knew I needed my father, but I was never going to forget this. Never, ever.

"I will never forget this." I cried, sobbing into his shirt. "Thank you, so much."

"You, my dear, are most welcome." He smiled happily.

"How did you know where he lived?" I questioned.

"He's the only Charles Swan, Commander-in-cheif, of the Chicago police department." He answered, shrugging like it was the most obvious thing.

I wiped away my tears, and wandered over to my dad, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your here." I sniffled.

"I'm glad to be here." He said. "Now, Edward here mentioned someone called.. um, Tanya, was it?"

"Yeah. That's her." I nodded.

"What has she done?"

"She told me that you were a crook and that you put an innocent man away." I huffed.

I kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen for something to eat, I needed something to eat, seeing ass I hadn't eaten anything in the last few hours. Edward had said that I could order something and put it on his tab, so that was what I was going to do. I searched through the drawers and cupboards, looking for a take-away menu.

"Edward, are there any take-away menu's in here?" I called.

"There's no need to shout." He said from behind me, sending me a foot into the air. "I'm right here."

"Don't do that!" I placed a hand over my heart. "You'll give me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He shuffled his feet.

"Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, just a little jumpy." I averted my eyes.

Two fingers lifted my chin, his eyes connecting with mine.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Sugar rush. It'll wear off soon, I'm just a little tetchy at the minute."

He nodded, and I knew he didn't believe me. "Right, okay."

I sighed.

"Now, are you going to tell me the truth?"


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: EPOV

**EPOV:**

"Edward, are there any take-away menu's in here?" Isabella called, not knowing I had followed her.

"There's no need to shout." I said, standing behind her. "I'm right here."

"Don't you do that!" She placed a hand over her racing heart. "You'll give me a heart attack." She cried, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." I murmured, shuffling my feet.

She was being too quiet, what happened to out-spoken Isabella I had met the other day?

"Everything okay with you?" I questioned her gently.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy." She spoke quietly, averting her eyes.

I used two fingers to raise her chin, our eyes connecting.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Sugar rush. It'll wear off soon, I'm just a little tetchy at the minute."

I nodded, not believing a word she said. "Right, okay."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping a little.

I searched her brown eyes as I held her chin. Bella was an intriguing creature.

I didn't know how long we were going to dance around each other, but I was willing to wait for her to accept what I saw in her. She captured my heart when she walked into the club looking for me. Her sassiness and beauty won me over.

I knew she harbored some emotions for me. When she saw her father, her face lit up magnificently. I hoped to see that reaction frequently.

"Now are you going to tell the truth?" I asked her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Edward."

I looked over at her father. "Please excuse us for a moment, Commander Swan."

I placed my hand at the bottom of her back as I led her up the stairs. We walked into the bedroom.

I closed the door behind us, and I heard her gasp.

"Now, tell me, Bella, why are you running from me?" I stood directly behind her. The scent of her fragrance was hypnotic.

"I'm not running from you."

I pulled her rich mahogany hair from her shoulder and I placed a soft, small kiss on her neck.

"I'm just letting you know you don't need to run any more. I'm waiting patiently for you."

I turned around and walked out to let her collect her thoughts. I most certainly did not want Charlie to think any thing was going on between us. Eventually, she would understand that I was going to take care of her every need and want.

"Is everything okay?" Commander Swan asked me as I entered the kitchen.

"Everything will be fine eventually, sir. I think she needs some time to adjust to living differently."

"What do you mean by that?"

I had no option I had to tell him about the conditions his daughter had lived under for some time, with that low-life, James. The emotions that passed over his face went from shock to white hot anger, and if I were a father, I would feel the exact same way.

"Is this guy gone now?" He asked me. "I would not be shocked if you had a hand in this, Edward."

Knowing that I may have inadvertently may have saved Bella's life made it all the more worth it.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: EPOV

**EPOV:**

"Is this guy gone now?" He asked me. "I wouldn't be shocked if you had a hand in this, Edward." He smirked.

Knowing that I may have inadvertently may have saved Bella's life made it all the more worth it. Charlie, on the other hand, knew nothing of what had happened to his daughter, and I don't think it was my place to tell him. I would leave that to Isabella, whenever she was ready.

"He's gone. It happened a while before I met Isabella. We had a slight run in with one-another, personal business." I informed him, not giving much away. That was Isabella's job. "It's all sorted now, he won't be bothering her again." I continued, crossing my arms tightly.

I heard the door opened and closed up stairs, Isabella was on her way down. It had taken her some time to get her mind around what I had told her, which was understandable. By having her live with me, and having her work at one of my clubs, means that I like her, in some form, and that means that she will need to be introduced to my family.

Which was something I was not looking forward to.

My parent's were amazing people, the nicest you would ever meet. Except when you betrayed their trust, or went behind their backs, then you would see the Mafia Don and his wife, it is most certainly not a pretty sight to see, I can assure you.

My mother, she is one of the most amazing people you will ever have the honour to meet, and if you do get the chance to meet her, you better had treat her the way she deserves, or it shall be your last day on earth. Just ask the last man that disrespected her in front of us..

She is whom I get my looks from, the bronzy' hair colour and 'emerald' eye colour. But my father, on the other hand, he is the one I get my attitude and facial features from, the straight jaw, the narrow nose and lets not forget, the famous crooked smile. The attitude all has to with my 'job', as the first son of a minor, but no less important, mafia family.

No emotions were allowed, unless you were around family. You were to never show weakness, not even to those you trusted the most, and your were to never, ever, let people inside your head or your heart. if someone disrespected your or tried to go behind your back, you were to find them and kill them, then and there, no questions asked.

Well it looks like I failed in two of those, then, doesn't it? Never show weakness and never let someone into your heart. What has this girl done to me? Why did I let her into my home? Why did I find her father for her? Why did I care so much? I had no answers to any of these questions.

I turn and see her standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Isabella." I smile.

"Hey.." She yawned. "Edward."

There was a twinkle in her eye, like she knew something I did not.

"Do you have something to tell me?" I questioned, grinning.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**EPOV:**

He turns suddenly and sees me stand there, leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, Isabella." He smiles.

"Hey-" I yawn. "..Edward."

I was feeling mischievous tonight, I wanted to play with his head a little. To see what he would do when he wasn't in control of the situation.

"Do you have something to tell me?" He questioned, that cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to." I shrug, like it's nothing. "Do you mind giving me a little hint?" I pout.

"Well, neither do I, but you do seem to be hiding something from me."

"Why would I think of hiding something from you after you have been so kind to me?" I question. "Do you think me ungrateful for all you have done for me? You think I would lie to you? Do you not trust me?" I continued, loving the way he became flustered.

"No-.. no, of course I don't." He sighs, "I just, um, I don't like people lying to me.. or keeping things for me." He lowers his head and fiddles with his hands. "I have to keep my head above water, and if the person I trust to stay in my home isn't telling me the truth then..-"

"Edward, stop." I took his hand."I was only kidding, I'm not hiding anything from you. I swear."

I pulled him into the kitchen with me and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm not running away from you, I just need time to sort my head out." I say, nodding to myself. "I just need space."

"You want me to wait for you?"

"You can if you want." I answer.

"I don't know if I can."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**BPOV:**

"All I want to do is touch you, be near you, all the time." He said. "I don't know if I'd be able to wait for you."

"After what happened with.. Him, I need some time. I dived head first my last relationship with Mike and we both know that didn't turn out well, obviously." I fiddled with my hands. "Things haven't been going well for me for a long while, and I just want to go slow, wherever I go with my life." I told him.

"Bella, there are very few things in my life that I cherish, and you could be one of those things."

"I need to take my time and take things slow."

"I understand that, but it won't be like that with me. You can trust me."

"What about all the other girls?"

"What other girls?"

"The one's that are always going to be hanging all over you."

He looked into my eyes deeply for a few minutes as if he were trying to read the emotions that were present.

"There is not other woman for me but you. Even if you need for me to wait, I will be right here for you."

How could I resist his words when they pierced my heart? I knew I needed time alone to think about this because I couldn't rush into this.

"I can't say yes, but I can't say no. Please allow me some time to get my bearings, Edward.

I got up to walk away, but, before I could move, he pulled me into his arms. I felt safe when he held me.

He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I am here when you are ready, Bella."

"I will let you know soon."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Edward Cullen, all round respectable business man, and slight mafia boss, sat and did nothing. For two weeks he just sat at his desk, filed paperwork, ate, drank bourbon, slept and then did it all over again the next day. He rarely spoke to anyone, unless it was to yell at them for doing something wrong, which, was becoming his favorite pass time. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of her, to keep her from distracting him yet again. He would leave her alone until she was ready for him, when ever that may be.

But he couldn't wait forever, his heart wouldn't be able to take it. It was killing just being away from her. After days of being near her constantly, this was like someone pouring a bucket of ice water over him, when he was naked. When he would think of her, his head would pound like someone was hitting it with a sledge hammer.

Tanya had been vying for his attention, ever since she heard he wasn't 'with' Isabella anymore. She still didn't know, or hadn't yet figured out, that he still wanted nothing to do with her skanky STD ridden ass. He wouldn't touch her with a ten foot barge pole, and that was putting it nicely. She had already been kicked out of his establishment four times, but had managed to get back in each and every time, at this rate, he was going to have to fire his door man.

He was sitting in his office chair, a tumbler of bourbon in his hand, watching the CCTV footage of some brawl the night before when a knock sounded on his office door, after being allowed to enter, Emmet, one of his best friends, poked his head in. His face was ashen, like someone had tipped flour over him.

"Emmet, please, don't tell me she's here again." He groaned, his head in his hands. "I don't think my poor head can take anymore of her screeching."

Emmett shook his head, sighing, "Nope, but there is someone else here to see you, she looks a little worse for wear though."

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"It's Isabella." Emmet answered, "Apparently, Tanya had someone 'do her over' the other night, or something like that.."

"What night?"

"Wednesday, remember? We had that meeting with-"

"I remember." He sighed. "Send her in, will you?"

"Sure." The large man opened the door wider for Isabella to enter.

And there she was, standing in the doorway, the hallway light illuminating her, making her look like the Angel she was. He couldn't count all of the scratches and bruises littering her skin. He could see through all the cuts, straight down to her inner beauty, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"What happened to you?" He stood and walked over to her, helping her sit down.

"It was Tanya, she cornered me."

He knelt down in front of her, her small hands in his, her head bowed.

"Tell me everything, right from the beginning."

"Well, I was on my way here to speak with you..-"

"On your way here?"

"Yes, I wanted to come and sort everything out. Just to clear the air." She sniffled. "I missed you."

"You missed me? Why?"

He lifted her up and sat her back down on his lap, turning her slightly to face him, mindful of her injuries.

You're never at the apartment anymore, and I was getting really lonely, that place it too big for just one person."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"She cornered me just before I got to the front gate, she was with a man but I never saw his face. Before I knew what was happening, she shoved me into the alley and set him on me like a rabbid dog. He just get hitting and kicking me, she managed to get a few good hits in the as well."

"Did he..?"

"No, I got away before he did anything like that."

"I'm sorry to ask this, but if you saw or heard that man again, would you be able to recognize him?"

"I think so." She nodded.

He nodded, already plotting her attackers slow, painful demise. No one hurt her like this and lived to tell the tale. No, they would be dealt with swiftly and silently, much like the rest of those whom dared to go against him in years past.

"Alright, let's go home and get you something to eat, shall we?"

"You're coming home?"

"Yes, and you have my undivided attention for the rest of the week."

She leaned her head again his chest and smiled.


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I'm sorry for any confusion. I have been informed of the fact that I have been messing around with this story. I seem to have been messing around with the names, switching between James and Mike. Let me try to clear this up for you, James was the bad boyfriend, the one who hurt her, not Mike. Everything happened with James, he was the one who Edward killed, not Mike. I hadn't even noticed this until someone brought it to my attention, so thank you for doing so. **

**Mike hasn't been in the story yet, where ever I have mentioned him, Ignore it. **

**I hope this clears things up for you.**

**Sorry for any confusion caused.**

**- FFTC.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Only a small update, seeing as I abandoned this story for a few months. It won't happen again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were some of the best they had spent together thus far. They did absolutely nothing but lounge around in the comfy clothes, eat junk food and watch bad movies on the TV. It was heaven. Yes, she would flinch away from him, but this has only happened a few times. Only when he would sneak up on her, other times when he would touch her out of the blue.

The other day, they were sitting on the sofa watching The Breakfast Club, for the second time. She had been sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, short-even breaths coming from her lips, letting him know that she had dozed off. She was a beauty as she slept, a real angel. He needed the toilet so he tried to shift her back onto the sofa, which obviously wasn't going to happen.

Just as he had succeeded, she woke up, her face filled with panic as she tried to figure out where she was. When she saw him, she climbed back into his lap and snuggled into his chest again, like a child looking for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He knew she wasn't going to let him go any time soon. He had to come up with something that would suit them both.

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?" She yawned.

"I need to use the toilet, would you be alright here for a few minutes?"

She shook her head frantically, clinging to him like a baby koala bear.

"I can't take you in there with me. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll stand outside."

"You want to stand outside while I use the bathroom?"

"I don't care, I just can't be alone."

"Bella, she won't get you here, and neither will her little henchman. I have guards posted all around this place, no one will get in without my knowing." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her slim shoulders, hoping to comfort her in some way. "You are safe here. I promise."


End file.
